U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,429 discloses apparatus for converting the available energy from water motion to electrical energy. The apparatus of this patent depends upon the energy from the rise and fall of water level, caused by waves or tidal changes converted to be stored as hydraulic energy. The controlled release of this hydraulic energy is transferred via a turbine electric generator combination to a continuous source of electrical energy.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,429 is incorporated herein by reference, particularly FIG. 1 thereof which is hereinafter included in this specification.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,429 requires the existence of a turbine to drive a generator which will produce electrical power.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved turbine operating on the existence of hydraulic power, as will hereinafter be described.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, hydraulically driven turbine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved design for a fluid or hydraulically powered turbine which will drive a generator.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved non-free flowing turbine which is economical and efficient in operation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved turbine which will operate on variable fluid pressure.